Saving Rose Weasley
by Fire The Canon
Summary: She hadn't wanted this life; she'd wanted to be happy, always. She wanted to be bright, she wanted to smile, and most of all, she wanted to be loved. RoseScorpius.


_**Written for The Original Horcrux's Last Ship Standing competition Round 3. I used the prompts 'something must fall', 'worthless' and '"I'm trying so hard, but the higher I climb, the further I have to fall"'**_

_**Written for UnicornsandRaindbows2009's All Canon Boot Camp using the prompt 'Knockturn Alley'**_

* * *

**Saving Rose Weasley**

Rose Weasley liked nothing more than to please people. As a child, she'd always liked to make her parents proud. She was the first one to do as they asked; she'd go to bed when they told her to, pack away her toys when they asked. She'd even help her little brother Hugo if he was hurt, because she knew she would get praise for it.

Rose liked praise.

When she went to Hogwarts, all the teachers would praise her.

_Just like your mother!_ Professor Slughorn would exclaim as he peered into her perfectly brewed potion.

Professor Longbottom would simply smile at her, and tell her that she was a fantastic student when she managed to perform his tasks before anyone else.

At eleven years old, Rose was thrilled. She was the smartest student in her year, and the teachers held her in high esteem. Her parents were proud of her, and she had a little brother that adored her entirely.

There was nothing that could have been better.

It was in her fifth year when things started to go sour. The spark in her eyes had vanished, replaced by a sadness she couldn't explain. It was around the same time she began to realise that praise wasn't always a good thing. The others thought she was too stuck-up to talk to her.

"Rosie, you don't _have_ to be the best at everything!" Hugo had said once when he'd found her crying over a Transfiguration essay that had only given her the second highest mark in the class.

"I know I'm not the best at everything," she had sniffed. "I'm horrible at Quidditch." But Quidditch didn't bother her at all. She hated the sport. She didn't want to be the best at it.

But she was the best at Transfiguration.

The days, months and years wore on, and Rose stopped caring. Not just about where she came in her class, but about everything. The once bright and happy student had fallen into something even she didn't know how to get herself out of. Her parents were worried.

"Rosie, you really need to talk to someone." Her mother's eyes had filled with tears as she spoke. It was the day before she'd go back to begin her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, but she didn't want to go. What was the point?

"So they can tell me I'm crazy?" she snapped at her mother. _I don't need to be told that I am crazy; I know I am_.

She hated being the way she was, but she couldn't control it. She longed to be happy again, she longed to care once more, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

She was stuck where she was, and there was no escape.

Nonetheless, she made it through her seventh year… barely. There were many tears, and many strange looks, but she was used to it by now. When she was eleven, she had had many friends. They had all abandoned her now, though. All she had was her parents and her brother. Even her cousins tried to avoid her as much as possible.

She graduated like everyone else, smiling and waving at her family as they watched on. She was declared the highest achiever in her year, which once upon a time ago, would have made her proud. Now, it just embarrassed her. Maybe if she hadn't been so boastful all those years ago, she wouldn't be where she was now. Maybe, if she had allowed someone else to achieve for once, she would still have friends.

But what could she do about that now? What was done was done. She would have to live with the consequences of her actions.

After finishing at Hogwarts, she applied for a position at St. Mungo's as a trainee Healer. Her grades alone got her accepted, and she soon began working there, following a qualified Healer around, making notes.

The experience cheered her up a little bit, but not enough to make her excited about going in every morning. She just wanted to find something that made her happy, but that was way too hard.

After three months at St. Mungo's, she was feeling more comfortable in her own shoes. She was learning, and the Healers even trusted her with the simple tasks such as giving potions to those who needed it. It was easy, and being with the patients warmed her. These were the long-term residents; these were the ones she had come to know.

As she was walking back to the potions room to return the empty phials, she saw something she wished she never had. Though, if she hadn't, it probably would have led her on a completely different path, and maybe that path wouldn't have saved her.

She pushed open the door, and inside, she saw two lower Healers with phials to their lips. She knew it must have been a private event, because as she entered, they put down the phials, making excuses as to what they were doing.

Did they think Rose was stupid? She knew what they were doing, and she was curious. Did it take away their pain? Did drinking those potions make them feel better about themselves? Did it stop them from feeling so worthless?

She asked them.

"It does!" the female Healer replied, obviously relieved that Rose wasn't going to report them. "Very much so!"

"Can you show me?" Rose asked.

The two shared a look, then they both shook their heads.

"Not here," the male one said (she didn't know their names, which was really bad of her), "but meet us in a bar called _Hidden Wizards_ tonight."

Rose had never heard of the place, but after some research, she discovered it was in Knockturn Alley. Dread filled her. She'd never set foot in Knockturn Alley in her life; she had always been warned against it. It was a place for Dark wizards – those who liked to do things in secret that were against wizarding law. She'd get into trouble.

_But what do you care?_ a little voice inside of her head asked, teasing her. _You've already fallen so low, a trip to Azkaban might be refreshing_.

So she went along that night, walking hesitantly through the alley, dodging those who approached her, until she reached the said bar. Entering sent chills up her spine.

This wasn't her! This was not who she used to be, or who she was now. She was a good student, a good daughter; she had a family who loved her very much (she knew that). So why was she doing this?

_Because it felt good_. It felt good to be living on the side of danger. She felt more in control.

The two Healers greeted her with smiles on their faces as she approached them hesitantly. There were more people there too. Others from the hospital; she knew them all.

"Sit down," one instructed, indicating to an empty chair.

Rose obliged, more out of fear than excitement. She was here now, how could she leave?

There were various potions spread across the table – some were medical ones, others she didn't even recognise.

The chill increased. No, she had to get out of here. This wasn't her!

That niggling voice inside her head encouraged her to stay. _It will make you feel good_, it said.

For a while, she sat and watched. She watched as the people she worked with became less and less like themselves with every potion they drank. They put some into her hand, and if it hadn't been for someone interrupting them at that moment, she probably would have taken it.

"Rose?"

Rose was startled to hear her name. How did someone in Knockturn Alley know her? She looked up, and standing in front of her was a young man – almost six foot – with blond hair that was almost white.

She blinked.

"Malfoy!" she cried, jumping to her feet in fright.

Scorpius Malfoy had been her friend once, but that was so many years ago now, she'd almost forgotten. They hadn't spoken in a long time; ever since his parents denied them the relationship they so desired.

Her family hadn't been delighted by the idea either, but at least they had accepted it.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked her, looking as surprised to see her as she was him.

She didn't have an answer. What _was_ she doing here? She didn't know.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked for want of a better explanation.

Scorpius didn't answer her either, but instead, dragged her to the side, all of a sudden furious.

"You shouldn't be in a place like this," he hissed. "It's dangerous."

Rose glanced back to the people she had been sitting with. "I work with those people," she explained.

Scorpius shook his head. "Go home, Rosie."

She was slightly taken aback by the nickname. He hadn't called her that since… in a very long time.

Her heart gave a little jolt in hearing the name from his lips.

"I can't," she said, staring at her feet.

"You can." It was as if Scorpius knew; it was as if he knew what she was thinking. And maybe he did. He'd always been able to read her like an open book. "Rose, don't go down that path. I come here often, I see these people. You're not like that, not yet. If I can save you, I will."

Rose heard the desperation in his voice, and it made her want to listen to him.

But she shook her head. "I can't," she said again. "I've tried to be happy, Scorpius, but I can't be."

"Those potions won't make you any happier, Rosie."

"But they'll take the pain away."

He grabbed both of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I'm taking you home," he said fiercely.

"Scorpius, you don't understand! I'm trying so hard, but the higher I climb, the further I have to fall. I may as well just fall now completely."

He wasn't listening anymore. He was dragging her from the eerie bar, into the cold, dark alley. Before she had time to protest, he had Disapparated with her, and they were then standing out the front of the door to her house.

"What are you doing?" she cried, stepping away from him.

"Saving you," Scorpius replied calmly. "I know we can't be together, but I still love you, and I'll be damned if I have to watch you damage yourself."

"You can't stop me from going back," Rose replied harshly, half relieved, half furious that he had taken her away from there.

"I'll go to that bar every night to make sure you don't return. I'll tell your parents, I'll tell your brother. Anything to keep you safe."

Rose was silent, and after a moment, Scorpius leaned in, planting his lips to her cheek. "Stay safe, Rose," he said, his voice pleading. "Don't make me worry about you."

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. She nodded. "I will," she promised him. "I'll stay safe."

And she meant it. She hadn't wanted this life; she'd wanted to be happy, always. She wanted to be bright, she wanted to smile, and most of all, she wanted to be loved.

_You are loved_, that voice told her. So many people loved her, she knew that. There had just been somewhere along the way where she had chosen the wrong path, but now Scorpius had brought her back to the right one.

She wasn't going to stray again.

"Goodbye," he said, giving her a small smile.

She returned the smile – the first time she had done so in a long time. "Bye," she whispered.

He kissed her again, and then walked down the path, away from her house. Rose watched him leave, and when she couldn't see him anymore, she opened the front door.

She was back. She felt happy again.

As she went inside, she saw hope; a future. And Scorpius was in that future.

He was the brightest light she had ever seen.

It made her smile.

* * *

_**Angst! I hate angst, but the prompts I had to choose from were all angst! Damn you, Nayla ;) Anyway, I'm feeling rather proud of this, so I hope you liked. Oh, and... Scorpius and Rose are canon characters. They're canon, hence they can go in the All Canon Boot Camp.**_

_**Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


End file.
